


after work is where the fun is

by plushiemaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, nsfw is mentioned, twisted relationship, writing explored, yandere themes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiemaster/pseuds/plushiemaster
Summary: this is just a drabble really. they're twins by the way. >shrugs<
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	after work is where the fun is

The walk home from this little endeavor was hard. hibiki seemed to have a suddenly permanent smile on as he hobbled along to his home. 

What had happened? A little.. thing at the office. His coworker decided to put him into his place with.. yes.. a sexual pressure. Though hibiki couldnt even be mad, no, quite the opposite. Hed never done anything like that, quite literally, hes barely even held someones hand that wasnt his brother. Never had a first kiss, a surely never let himself get .. you get it.

when he finally arrived home, he opened the door to his shared house with his brother, kenzo, who upon hearing the other open the door, perked up and came to greet him. 

"brother! you're home!" he said, with a wide smile, scanning his brothers figure. Hed never seen his brother so.. calm? so at peace, if you will. 

hibiki continued to walk into the house, towards the kitchen with a little wobble. kenzo was following close behind, curious as to the sudden change of attitude from his sibling. "hibiki? Are you alright? What happened today?" he asked, voice soft. 

However hibiki didnt answer, instead just going to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, his features never changing. As he was closing the door, he finally spoke. "You know.. the women who are able to be fucked and walk out wearing heels are quite the amazement" he spoke, glancing towards his brother with glee in his eyes. 

kenzos eyes widened a little. Hed never heard the other cuss before, and hed never expected to hear what he did coming from the other. Though he said nothing, just staring as the other started making his way to his room. and kenzo was quick to follow. 

".. What happened? did you... get laid at work? is that even okay? who was it?" he asked, hibiki paying no mind to him as he made his way to his room, instantly falling onto the bed when he got there, making himself comfortable. 

kenzo said, moving to lay beside him. They were face to face, hibiki looking as sweet and peaceful as ever, completely different from hoe kenzo had always seen him. hibiki was stern, but sweet, cold yet loving. he was perfect. and in this moment he was perfect, he was everything. he was beautiful. kenzo couldnt help but admire how his dark hair fell over his still flushed face from early activities. he didnt know any of the answers to his questions, though he did know, if wheoever did this to hibiki continued to do it, kenzo would have more time to see hibiki relaxed, to see him so peaceful and soft. 

kenzos hand went to hibikis arm, which the other seem not to mind, his own hand coming up to the others shoulder, staying there. 

They were used to being in each others personal space, it was comforting to be so close to each other. "Well.. since you wont answer me, I'll talk about my day" kenzo said, closing his eyes. " I actually got asked on a date - " hibiki hummed in response, shifted a bit closer. " mhm, I didnt expect it myself. I cant wait to go on it" 

".. tell me about them" hibiki finally spoke, which caused kenzo to open his eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

"theres not much to say... hes tall, hes got a robotic hand though, hes quite.. mysterious, actually." he chuckled softly at himself, staring his brother in the eyes. 

Times like these, it was hard. Hard to keep the feelings compact, hard to not just let after fall from his lips as he was staring into those beautifully big eyes. they tested him, welcoming him in with open arms. he was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone kenzo had ever seen. 

they each may have had their own lovers, dates, flings, and more. however right now, they had each other. they could be anything for each other in the night, anything in the day. they could be anything, as long as it wasnt in public. and while kenzo hand never done anything with hibiki, had never tried to Express his feelings. he was quite the admirer. the killings he had stacked up for his brother to find and investigate was getting close to breaking the 40s. he longed for the attention of his brother, even if he always got it, he didnt want this attention. he wanted more. to be truly loved. loved in ways you shouldnt do. 

yes, kenzo was a killer. hed killed without a second thought. without a care of being caught as long as he was caught by his brother. he had not other motive. he didnt care who hed kill, hed pick at random, and he always got away. it was the chase that was fun. his brother being a leading detective, if the truth ever came out and hibiki stayed on his side they would make the perfect duo. no one would ever be able to separate them them. but until them, until kenzo could freely speak about his brother who he held up over any god, and man, until them he would relish these sweet moments he got.

and until he was able to make a move, hed go on these dates. see all the people in the world. hoping that they would take these feelings from his brother. but it never worked. but there was still hope. still was there. 

but lord - lord help him now, hes so close to his brother. noses are touching, he can feel the others hot breath on his lips. the warm welcoming look on his face. help him. he cant hold back. "... forgive me.. " came out as a mumble as his lips slowly but firmly pressed against his siblings, hibiki letting out a surprised noise, but made no move to pull away. no, he didnt, he welcomed it after the initial shock wore off. 

they were twins, so of course, their lips were made for each other. they molded together perfectly. eyes fluttering shut as they moved closer to each other, holding onto one another like they were going to be separated. but no, they were in the comfort of their own home, their own bed that they were free to do anything they wanted in. 

for now, it was just a kiss, a heated kiss that required them to shift, their limbs getting tangled in one another's. when they finally had to pull away from each other to breathe, they both seemed to have a dazed look on their face, flushed cheeks as neither one of them knew how to explain what had happened. neither of them knew what to do next. 

in this moment, it was them. no labels, no laws to abide by, no care in the world. for now, kenzo would should his brother the love he deserve, the love he should have given himself since they were born. and then maybe one day, maybe, just maybe they could be together. when the facade of lies are dropped, when the day is tired and their hearts are full. whenever that day comes, they will be together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, but I just wanted to write something about the ocs I created. the work was mainly about me just wanting to write. if you like it I'm glad.


End file.
